


we'll eat you up (we love you so)

by Ambitious



Category: Inception (2010), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ariadne will appear i promise, I don't know what I'm doing, I promise a happy ending, M/M, Magic, That's it, also in the later chapters there may be a bit of underage, and Eames is all powerful, and alcohol abuse, and also in love, basically Arthur is BAMF, i am making up the mythology as i go along can you tell, i hope i'll get to do some world building in here, not underage sex though just underage seduction, there will be more characters and tags, uhh there'll be references to child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious/pseuds/Ambitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which everything goes wrong so that everything can go right.</p><p>(Arthur sacrifices everything for his baby sister and makes the King of the Otherworld fall in love with him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a theft and a challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234649) by [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/pseuds/silverpard). 



The boy's breathing hitched loudly in the silence. He looked around wildly, curling slightly into himself, desperately trying to get a glimpse, a hint of what was to come.

Nothing.

Just a ring of light in which he stood, and an emptiness beyond it.

He was terrified. He wanted to scream, to cry, to beg for mercy, for pity, but instead bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood. Sounds - no, _words_ \- held power, no matter how seemingly trivial they were, and he had already done enough to dig his own grave.

Or, rather, his sister's grave.

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Breathe in. Breathe out.

In. Out. In. Out.

He could not afford any more weakness. He was here, even though he had no idea where _here_ was, and that meant... Something.

_In. Out. In. Out._

It was probably nothing. An illusion, a mockery of his plight. A fool's hope. The Blessed Ones were well known for their wicked humor, not for their generosity.

It wasn't in the least bit fair.

_In. Out. In. Out._

It didn't matter. Arthur was more than used to it. He was used to kicks and beatings and hunger and cold and the bitterness of choking down pride, and if there was one thing he knew about life, it was that it was never, ever fair.

_In. Out. In. Out._

If he had been alone he would have given up a long time ago.

But he had Ariadne.

And for her, he'd go through ice and fire. She deserved something different, something better.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Arthur opened his eyes. The silence was different, now. He was sure of it.

It was thick with anticipation.

One last inhale, a sweep of the tongue to lick the blood away before it could trail down his pale chin. And now, the words.

 

" ** _I challenge the King of the Unseelie Court for my blood sister, Ariadne._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely havingafoodfightonthemoon on tumblr for looking over this for me! I'll make sure to edit any subsequent chapters when I'm in a coherent state, so hopefully that'll mean less typos.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Would you like to read more?


	2. first step

First, silence. A flicker of worry started in Arthur's chest, but a chuckle, rich and amused, prevented it from growing. Instead, it provoked a far more primal feeling.   
   
The fear of the unknown.  _Its allure._  
   
A strong wind picked up from somewhere in the darkness, beginning at Arthur's feet and quickly reaching higher and higher until the boy had to cover his face and close his eyes from the onslaught. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest - warm and intense, like the first heat of spring after a harsh winter. It winded around Arthur's body in a none-too-gentle embrace and a deep, pleasant voice whispered into his ear, as if the speaker was nearly touching the boy's temples, " You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your sister becomes one of us, forever," Arthur jerked back from the voice, fighting the air currents, but only succeeded in falling upon his side, immobilized. "Good luck," the fading voice mocked. The wind slowed and changed until the air was once again unnaturally still. Arthur snapped his eyes open and clambered to his feet, ready to see dark stains on cheap wood and messy bedding.   
   
A maze of unimaginable size greeted him, stretching to the horizon, sprawling over hills and valleys like a cat in the early morning light.   
   
Arthur stood stock still in stricken awe. Most of the maze consisted of rows upon rows of soft green hedges that reluctantly gave way in the middle for a magnificent city. And oh, what a city it was! Towers of unimaginable construction spiraled to the sky, their silver domes gleaming in the sun's rays, lush gardens covered entire hills, full of colorful blooms and elegant glass structures that twinkled amidst the greenery, and a resplendent castle of white marble took its rightful place in the very center.

Truly, the home of the Blessed Ones. The dwelling place of the Unseelie Court. The Other Side.

But it wasn't even the magnificent splendor that stuck Arthur the most. The difference was everywhere - in the still pale sky, in the golden tint of the grass at his feet, even in the air he breathed - it was filled with an impossibly fresh fragrance, something soft and seductive, spurring him to take deeper breaths, to chase the taste with his tongue. Everything was different. Softer, somehow. _Better_ , whispered a voice deep inside.   
   
Arthur closed his eyes, taking a final breath to collect his senses, and took his first step towards his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I am a terrible person? Because I most definitely am. 
> 
> Please note that I will use a mix of the Labyrinth given in the movie and one that fits my own storyline and imagination, so feel free to suggest features for Arthur to see! 
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated


End file.
